Aroulo Ojibwakan
The Aroulo Ojibwakan is one of the major factions of Perisno. It occupies one of the large islands in the distant southwest reaches of Perisno, and is bordered by Geldar to the east, and the vacant plains of the Kingdom of Tolrania across the sea to the northeast. Aroulo is ruled by Aroulo Pomaahkaa. Lore The Aroulo Ojibwakan is a tribal faction located on an island, long isolated from the rest of Perisno. Although few Perisnoan scholars are able to study the aroulo due to their remote location, there are some things known despite the little contact that has been had. Due to their separation from the mainland, the tribe has developed unique technologies and techniques not seen in the other factions of Perisno. This separation of technology manifests itself in the Aroulian style of warfare. For example, aroulian warriors rely heavily their unique throwing weapons, while having little in the way of metalwork. As the Aroulo homeland is heavily forested, wood is plentiful for use in weapons and armor. Horses are not native to Aroulo lands- though with some difficulty they have managed to domesticate a few bears. One quirk of Aroulian culture is their apparent reverence of the eagle. As the apex predator in the isolated ecosystem of the western isles, eagles command respect from even the most influential members of the tribe. Successfully hunting one is a matter of great pride in the isles, with a delicacy only fit for nobles as a result; but taming one is even more vaunted. Often chiefs will bring eagles with them to feasts, as the most noble of pets must be given only the best of food. Government The Aroulo are led by a chiefs, similar to the mainland's lords. The chiefs are usually hereditary; but the king, currently Aroulo Pomaahkaa, does not always hail from the same family especially as the king is often without legitimate children, only bastards. Often various chiefs or even commoners are creating strategies over how to be named the heir; which is a permanant succession undertaken with great care to make sure the right one is chosen. Chiefs * Aroulo Pomaahkaa * Chief Ahomana * Chief Qochata * Chief Hahkethomemah * Chief Togquos * Ratu Dohate * Ratu Bagwunagijik Military An in-depth guide to the Aroulo Ojibwakan's troops can be found here. Strengths * Unique leaf bomb throwing weapons deal splash damage and drive those they hit mad * Leaf bombs available very soon in the throwing troop upgrade tree * Very high soldiers' weapon proficiencies and fast melee weapons with high damage making Aroulo infantrymen "glass cannons" Weaknesses * Infantry below top tiers has weak armor and is susceptible to ranged troops * Throwing troops quickly run out of ammunition in extended battles * No cavalry troops outside of second-tier nobles Tips * Playing Against: While in combat, avoid sticking together as their Leaf Bombs can easily dispatch groups of units. Distance your units from each other and make use of your archers as their hurlers have only limited range. * Aroulo are absolutely weak against cavalry as their Leaf Bombs would not have much effect on them. If you are fighting against Aroulo, charge them in with cavalry and clear them with archers. * Playing With: Aroulo Hurlers are great in clearing charging Infantry waves as Leaf Bombs would ignore shield blocks. * During a siege, Aroulo Hurlers excel in defense as their Leaf Bombs can destroy groups of enemies. While your infantry defends, the Aroulo would obliterate any groups immobilized during defensive positions. Territories Towns *Qaletaqa (capital) Villages * Atcez * Cuetlu * Jikloa * Tollua Category:Factions Category:Aroulo Ojibwakan